Golden Kitsune
by WingFox
Summary: This is my first story so where go. When a bright light shot out around Team Kakashi and the two missing nin and there no where in their timeline.How are they going to have to Aang the the Fire Lord to get home and Who does the fox answer too?
1. Chapter 1 A fox leap thought time

**Disclaimer:** **Avatar: The Last Airbender & Naruto belong to Micheal Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko plus Masashi Kishimoto respect. **_"Hey"_ _thought's_

 _"Hey" talking_

 _ **"Hey" Demon/Avatar State**_

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **1 A fox leap though time**_

 _On the mission to the Wave on the bridge was a fight between Team Kakashi and Demon of the Mist Zabuza and Haku during the battle in Haku Ice Mirrors. Naruto unknown type in the Kyuubi charka "What is this power I'm feeling though me." Thought Naruto as he about to attack Haku when bright white light surround the bridge. In the time of the Avatar we meet two kids name Katara and Sokka just as Katara crack open the ice spare release a bright white light that shot out to the sky. They shield their eyes from the light at the same time Team Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku fell from the sky. When the light die down Katara and Sokka saw a boy who just sneeze fourthly feet off the ground said " Hi my name is Aang nice meet you" "Oh... I'm Katara and this my brother Sokka" say Katara who was awe by the boy. Sokka who spot five uncouise people "Hey Katara help me get these people on whatever this creature is " " HEY he as a name you know and it Appa!" Yell Aang_

 _ **There you go the first chapther to my first story I hope you like it?**_


	2. Chapter 2 A fox and the lost prince

Golden Kitsune By:WingFox

Avatar :The Last Air Bender/Naruto

"Hey"thoughts "Hey" normal talk **"Hey" demon/avatar state**

 __ _ **Hi this WingFox and welcome to a another chapter of Golden Kitsune and I hope it's a little longer than the first one. Well in joy**_ _ **^_^**_

 _ **Disclaim:**_ _ **Naruto or Avatar:The Last Airbender they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Michel Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko respect**_

 _ **Chapter 1A fox and the lost prince**_

 _During the light show a ship sail way it was a long black ship with a crisom red flag at had a fire symbol on it. Well everybody watching the light show and old man on the ship who saw the light know that change was coming. A boy no older 12 or 13 year old that a burn scar on the right side of his face came to see what was going on til he hear a something crash in his ship . He yell out "Men check out what crash into us." "Yes sir!" everyone yell out when they to the crash area they so a boy that was the same age as the prince with ear of a fox and that looks to be nine tails. They pick him up and put him in a med room to see for any injures well was going on is. Naruto was look around the wall way to found out what going and why he feel dizzy_ _ **"Well so my jailer final meet me at last" boom The grain t fox head**_ _" The KYUUBI!" yell Naruto after seeing the demon fox for the first time. The fox watch the seal the was on the cage and saw that the seal merging their soul together to be one being_ _ **" Hehee So Kit it look like you going to take my place" "**_ _What are you talking about you damn fox I'm not a demon?"_ _ **Kyuubi sigh " It mean that the fourths seal is merging our soul together was one being ."**_ _Naruto can not believe this is happen to him_ _ **" Kit**_ _ **I know you fear to be the thing that stupid village said you are but their just dumb humans"**_ _" I guess your right about that but!" before he could say any more pain shot though both him and the fox. Katara, Sokka, and Aang wait for the starng people to wake up so they find out how they got here well Sokka want know the other to went off penguin shedding ._

 _ **Hey WingFox here hope you like it . Review it and tell me what you thin!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Golden Kitsune By:WingFox

Avatar :The Last Air Bender/Naruto

"Hey"thoughts "Hey" normal talk **"Hey" demon/avatar state**

 _ **Hi this WingFox and welcome to a another chapter of Golden Kitsune . I thank you for reviwer and here a late Happy Thankgiving to you on before I start this story off . I just want to be clear this is not (yoai) between Naruto & Zuko . I'm trying more of a sibling bond really ! So if you want tell me in the review ?**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto or Avatar:The Last Airbender they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Michel Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko respect**_

 _ **Chapte3**_

When Kakashi woke up he find himself both of his students till he feel a kuni to his left side. He turn on to see his enemy woke was well " Where the heck are we ?" "I don't know but I like to find out." " Hn.."Kakashi turn to the sound of students waking up there only Sasuke and Sakura but no Naruto to be found. When Sokka got to the tent where they found the five strangers at he notices that three of the five was looking for something or someone he didn't really know. Than a fire nation signal sound came out of no where ' Sokka you idiot how can you forget the breaking down fire nation ship that is west of us?' thought Sokka after just remember about the stupid thing. Katara and Aang where ran back to the village to tell them that a fire nation is coming. With Sokka who is talking to Kakashi and Zabuza also telling where him and his sister found them " So this Fire Nation is bad new and there are some people that bend elements right?" ask Zabuza " Yes four elements Air, Water, Earth, and Fire so we have North Water tribe, the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Temple" said Sokka ' I hope Naruto not with the Fire Nation' thought Kakashi little did he know Naruto is on the ship that heading their way. Zuko was trying to not look hopeful that the Avatar is that the South Water Tribe he is not stupid to go after the North Water Tribe that just suicide for any fire bender.

 _ **Well Chapter 3 is done I'll make longer story when not so busy with college and taking care of my animals. So review what you think!**_


End file.
